


Cookie Dough

by Winchesterlantern (PattonSherlo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattonSherlo/pseuds/Winchesterlantern
Summary: Cass tries to bake cookies, and Dean tries to sneak himself some cookie dough.





	Cookie Dough

   Cass didn't bake often, but he was pretty sure this wasn't how baking normally went.

   In fact, he had never baked at all before. Angels didn't need food; sugar wasn't necessary for their survival, especially not sugar _cookies_.

   He still didn't understand the custom: Christmas, putting up trees ("Dean, why are we propping a dead plant up against a wall"), placing ornaments on said tree ("I don't understand your customs. Why are we putting lights on the tree-" "Because It's relaxing, Cass. _That's_ why.")... It was all very confusing, to say the least.

   But it makes Dean happy, so Cass does it.

   Right now, he's putting the cookies in the oven. They're in the shape of little men, which he finds cute, even if the form is slightly inaccurate, but they're very pale, which he finds concerning.

   "Thanks for doin' this, Cass. I know you don't really get it, y'know, why we -- do all this crap -- I mean, heck, **I** don't get it half the time, but, uh... it means a lot to me."

   Dean is standing behind the trenchcoated angel, arms looping around his boyfriend's torso and nuzzling his face into the side of Castiel's neck. Normally he avoids moments like this -- ‘chick flick moments’ like these -- but over the years Cass has taught him that communication is important, and that pretending an emotion doesn’t exist won’t make it go away.

   Castiel relishes the warmth, both emotional and physical, that Dean’s touch brings him. Truthfully, he’s almost so absorbed in his partner’s loving embrace that he _almost_ doesn’t notice a wide-palmed, calloused hand reaching towards the bowl of remaining cookie dough and almost-

   He bats Dean’s hand away so fast the latter individual has almost no time to process that he didn’t get his treasure, pausing the movement of his own fingers just before they touch his lips and whining in slight disappointment.

   “But Cass-”

   “No, Dean.” The angel breaks free of Dean’s not-hug, turning around with his eyebrows raised and a playfully serious look on his face. “I may not understand much about human behavior, especially for someone _dating_ one, but it _is_ to my knowledge that you do not eat the cookie dough before the cookies are finished baking.” And, upon seeing Dean’s mouth opening to speak, he hastily adds, “At least, I don’t think you’re _supposed_ to.”

   “Fair enough.”

   “But maybe,” Castiel hums, “when they’re done? I must admit, it _is_ tempting. ...’Deal’?”

   “Deal.”


End file.
